


When Evil Twins Attack

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conner's having a bad day, because Shakespeare sucks. Will the evil marauding soccer robots make him feel better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Evil Twins Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for starbrite311

 

 

Conner stomped over the hill and threw his bag at a tree. It was a clear, cool day, with thin wisps of cloud in the sky. The sun was shining, birds were singing, he was outdoors in a park, but he was still in a state of what his mom called 'Grumpy Teenager Defcon 2'.

"Hey, Conner," Dr O said from the ground. He was lying next to Hayley on a red and blue picnic blanket, hands pillowing his head. His eyes were closed.

"Hey," Conner said shortly, trying not to sound too irritated. He wasn't irritated at either of them, after all.

"Everything all right?" Hayley said from the picnic blanket, where she sat cross-legged with perfect posture, tinkering with her laptop. Kira's guitar was next to her, perfectly aligned with the edge of the blanket. Hayley took a sip from a bottle of something pink, then looked up at him, squinting a little in the sunlight.

"Just English," Conner said, long-suffering. "I'm sick of stupid Shakespeare. We're doing The Merchant of Venice. I'm nearly done with my stupid essay."

"It doesn't seem relevant when we have much more important things to worry about, I agree," Hayley said. She put her laptop down, then leaned back on her hands. She stretched her feet in front of her and rotated the left, then the right. "But a grounding in the classics will help you understand elements of life a little better. Love. Marriage. Jealousy. Racism."

Conner nodded reluctantly. "Yeah. I guess."

"And, of course, the importance of wearing tights." Hayley grinned.

"Yeah," Conner blinked, and gave Hayley an appraising look. She was always surprising him in one way or another. She balanced the rest of them nicely - the only one of them with guts AND an IQ over 120. The rest of them had their own strengths, of course. The fact that Hayley was pretty (for someone old enough to be a teacher) didn't hurt either.

"Kira and Ethan are sparring over that way." She jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "Trent couldn't make it - some deal with his dad. You want a snack?"

Eyes still closed, Dr O tossed him an energy bar. The only part of his body that moved was his arm. Conner said, "Thanks," picked up a few sodas from the blanket, and walked off into the trees, whistling, "If I Only Had A Brain." Then he had a thought. Something about the way their body language. . . He turned. "Uh, y'know, if you two get together, we'll cope," he said uncertainly. "We won't be upset or anything."

Dr O sat bolt upright. His head whipped around, an expression of utter consternation on his face. Hayley laughed into her hand, shoulders shaking, then said, "Thank you, Conner." Her voice squeaked on his name.

Conner escaped, not quite sure if he was being helpful and compassionate and picking up on signals, like Kira always wanted, or being a pain in the ass, which was what he was used to. Maybe a little of both.

He came to a halt just before he reached the opening into the clearing. He could dimly see two people inside, jumping, dodging, rolling, punching and kicking. It was a place they'd come to often since Kira had discovered it a few months ago, while she was searching for somewhere private to practice. The clearing was roughly square, about 15 feet long on each side. There was just enough variation in terrain - rocks, grass, leaves - to make it interesting and useful to train in, but it was safe enough to try out new moves without being at serious risk of broken bones or brains.

Conner ripped open the energy bar and took a bite. Mm, chewy - something with nuts. Must remember to ask Hayley to get more of them for Hayley's Cyberspace. He put the sodas on the ground under a bush, out of the sun. He had no idea what kind of bush it was. No doubt Krista would know.

Keeping in mind the lessons he'd learned about trying to avoid decapitation, when Dr O was training the raptors, he cautiously stuck his head in past the trees and nodded in appreciation. Kira and Ethan were working hard. Kira had a smudge of dirt on her left cheek and cobwebs in her hair, which was in a messy plait down her back, and the knees of Ethan's jeans were muddy. They both looked great.

Kira dropped to the ground and aimed a leg sweep at Ethan. He jumped over it - barely - and flipped backwards. Conner saw him wince as his hands went into a pile of muddy leaves, but he didn't hesitate. Kira came after him with a roundhouse kick to the head. Ethan ducked, then rose in a smooth movement to grab her leg and hurl her at an awfully solid-looking tree. Kira somersaulted so quickly she was a blur, and pushed against the trunk with her feet. On her way back she struck Ethan in the chest with her shoulder, which made them both hit the ground, then they were back on their feet again with a little flippy thing (Kira) and a backwards roll (Ethan) almost instantly.

Conner clapped. "Come on, guys! Faster!" he said around a mouthful of energy bar. He took another bite.

Kira ducked under Ethan's latest kick, then turned and glared at him. "We're doing this as fast as we can. Remember I beat you by two whole seconds in the punching exercise."

Conner raised his hands, trying to hide his grin. It was always so much fun getting under her skin. "I'm not looking for a fight! Just trying to encourage you."

Breathing hard, Ethan rubbed his hands on the back of his jeans then sat on a stump. "And how is that helpful exactly?"

"Never mind, never mind. . . do you guys want a soda?"

"Yes, please," said Kira. "About time we stopped anyway." She went to her backpack, which was hooked neatly over a tree branch out of the way, and took out a small towel. Yellow, of course. She rubbed her hair and inspected the towel, grimacing as she saw the cobwebs. She put the towel back, carefully undid her plait, then dug in her bag for a comb.

"Me, too, thanks dude. Lemon, if there is one."

"You're still drinking that girly drink?" Conner shrugged, then crouched to inspect the pile of sodas. He found a lemon for Ethan, and a Diet Coke for Kira, and took a Coke for himself.

Ethan said behind him, "Do you think we can trade him in for a new ranger? Maybe a green one."

"I like green," Kira agreed. "Ow. How did I get so much crap in my hair? Maybe another girl? Another girl would be nice."

"I can hear you, y'know," Conner said.

Conner turned and mock-frowned at them, then tossed their drinks one by one. Ethan caught his without needing to stand up, but Kira had to take two quick steps to her left to grab hers out of the air. "Hey!" she protested. She put the can down while she swiftly tied her hair back again.

"Sorry - I have better aim when I can use my feet."

Ethan popped the top of his soda. "When they're not in your mouth?"

"Ha. Ha. Ha," Conner said with great dignity.

* * *

Trent crashed into the ground, too astonished to try to land properly. He felt a flash of agony in his right leg. Great. His new jeans were probably wrecked. Ethan stalked towards him, a feral smile on his face.

"Did I forget your birthday or something?" Trent said around the pain, trying to muster some aggression. He had to get up and fight or he was toast. His life was getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

They headed back to the others, bickering affectionately. Ethan sat next to Hayley and went straight into geekspeak. Something about wireless modems. Conner zoned out immediately. Kira picked up her guitar and started playing gentle little runs, harmonising with the soft snores coming from Dr O. Conner sat on the edge of the blanket and leaned back on his elbows, not thinking about anything in particular. Relaxed at last. Enjoying the afternoon.

The peaceful afternoon was rudely interrupted by a white streak which materialised on the hill. Trent, in ranger form. He demorphed. His face was pale, his jeans were ripped down one side, and he had a bruise on his temple. He looked at each of them quickly, and sighed when he got to Ethan. "Ethan," he said, his voice hoarse. "What colour is the phoenix boss on the third level of Target: Hong Kong?"

"Huh." Ethan gave him a puzzled look. "The phoenix boss is on the second level, and it's kind of red-gold. The third level's boss is half turtle, half snake, and it's black."

A grin passed across Trent's face, but then he went grim again. Shoulders slumping, he said, "We have a problem." He staggered, but Kira was at his side quickly enough that he didn't fall. She helped him down to sit with everyone else. He leaned on her heavily. As always, Conner was surprised and impressed at how much weight she could handle with no effort, considering how slight she was.

Dr O crouched in front of Trent, eyes intent on his face. "How bad is it?" He reached out and gently touched Trent's right knee. "Is it dislocated?"

Wincing, Trent said, "No - just bruised. I'll be okay if I can stay off it for a while. Um. Dad had to go to the lab. I was about to leave to come here when Ethan appeared."

Dr O took a cold pack out of the hamper. He smacked it a few times into the palm of his other hand. Hayley opened a soda and handed it to Trent. He smiled his thanks and took a long drink, the muscles in his throat working as he swallowed.

Forehead creased in worry, Ethan shook his head. "I've been here the whole time, dude. Since school got out."

"I've been with him," Kira agreed.

Trent took the cold pack from Dr O. "Thanks. I know it wasn't you, now," Trent said.

"Well, that's something, I guess," said Ethan. "Not that I would've minded being with you, instead of being here with Kira kicking my butt."

"Hey!" Kira said. She poked him in the upper arm. "You kicked mine, too!"

Trent carefully placed the pack on the side of his knee. Tiny creases in his forehead and jaw smoothed, and he exhaled. "Fake Ethan was talking to me like normal, while I finished off my homework. About school and Ranger stuff. Then he asked to see my morpher. It seemed kind of weird. So I kept talking to him and dodged the question, then he mentioned fourth period chemistry, and you know I take art then. There were a couple other things that weren't quite right, then he sort of turned black and white, so I knew something was up."

"Could be some kind of mind control, messing up the details of what Ethan should've known," Conner said, fascinated as well as worried. "Maybe it was really him and we had the fake here." Ethan shifted uncomfortably. "Sorry, dude," Conner said. "It's just - _dude_."

"Yeah, I know," Ethan said. "It's weird."

"No, there wasn't time for a swap," said Hayley. "This Ethan has been with one of us all afternoon." She looked down at a scanner in her hand. "My instruments show he's human, about the right age, with the same heartrate and blood sugar level that Ethan should have given what he's been eating and doing this afternoon."

Trent nodded. "You," he pointed at Ethan, "know stuff that only Real Ethan would know, and you look right. So I know you're really you. However, I didn't realise about Fake Ethan until he got the drop on me. He got my morpher off me. I don't exactly know how." Trent shook his head, disgusted with himself. "Then he threw me over my house."

Kira hissed sympathetically.

With a rueful grin, Trent continued, "I've never been thrown OVER a building before. Off them and into them, but not over one. I got up, and fought him some more, then he dropped my morpher just as I heard some kind of signal. He ran off. I thought maybe he'd come here to do some damage."

Dr O sat back on his heels. "We'll have to investigate this. Hayley, can you pick up any odd energy readings?"

"Just a minute." Hayley settled into position with her laptop on her knees. She typed so quickly her fingers blurred.

"It's handy having our own Wade," Kira said to herself.

Trent's face lit up. "From Kim Possible? Hey, does that make you Ron or Rufus?" he teased.

"I'm Kim, of course!" Kira said, pouting in mock offence. Which made her even more unbearably cute. "I think Ethan's Ron. Hmm. . . though that means Conner is Rufus."

"Is Rufus the hamster thing?" Conner said quietly to Ethan.

"Naked mole rat," Ethan said.

"Eww!"

". . . who often saves the day," Ethan said.

Conner sighed. "I guess it could be worse. Kira, who's Trent, then?"

Hayley sat up. "Found it! Near the base of Mt Taral. There a signal being beamed from a satellite to there too - I'll have to investigate that further."

Kira thought for a moment, then she leaned over and whispered in Trent's ear.

Dr O nodded. "Right. Good work, Hayley, as always. Let's move out."

Trent squawked. "I'm Shego?!"

* * *

Kira tapped her morpher. "Trent, Dr O, we're at the general location of the energy signal, but Hayley can't pinpoint it any further, and we can't see anything. We've split up but we're keeping communication open."

"All right," Dr Oliver said over the morpher. "Trent and I are close to the satellite receiver signal. Keep in touch."

Kira looked around. The sun was low in the sky - when had she turned into someone who was out doing crazy stuff at sunset, instead of playing music, or listening to music at home with a big bowl of cookies? The wind was starting to get intense, though as always the Ranger suit shielded her from most of the effects of weather. She felt the pressure of it, but didn't feel any chill. She was maybe a hundred yards up from the base of the mountain. It wasn't very steep yet, but the ground was jagged and uneven.

She tapped her morpher again. "Conner, Ethan, I'm heading further up the mountain. Can't see anything here."

"I can see you up ahead," Conner said lightly. "I'll catch up with you in a minute."

Kira turned. There was no one behind her. She could see all the way down the rocky path to the grass at the bottom, and there was no one there. Nowhere to hide. A chill went through her. "Conner - that's not me," she said slowly. "I can't see you."

"But you're right there! You're waving! - oh, crap. You just went black and white."

She heard him hiss as something struck him. "That wasn't very nice! You're off my Christmas card list!" he yelped away from his morpher. Then, loudly again, he gasped, "Kira, it's a trap!"

"There's a first," Kira said sourly, as the first thrill of fear hit her. "Damn! I'm on my way, Conner. Hayley, can you link to him?"

Hayley's voice was crackly. "No, I can't. I'm sorry. He's roughly north-east of your position but I can't be more exact. I'm working on it, but for now you're on your own." Kira started running.

"We've got 'em too, guys," Trent yelled. "But there are two of us - go help Conner!"

"I'll meet you there, Kira," Ethan said through the morpher. "Here we go again."

* * *

Conner could barely keep his head up. There were too many of them - some weird kind of soccer-based robots, not the usual grunts. They were patterned black and white like soccer balls, and they had whistles around their necks. He was quite sure they were robots because he'd kicked off two of their heads, and being decapitated with a bunch of sparks coming out of their necks hadn't stopped them. Though it had given him a couple moments of amusement, watching them run around and fall over things because they couldn't see.

Two held his arms. A third had just punched him in the gut. Twice. The other ten or fifty, or however many there were, kicked soccer balls at each other and did backflips, for some reason. One of them kept morphing from yellow to blue, like it was trying to be Kira or Ethan but was malfunctioning.

Gathering his strength, Conner groaned and let himself hang lower. The soccer robot holding his left shoulder began to snicker. The three of them looked at each other. Conner yelled, "Surprise!" and yanked their heads together. He heard a metallic crash. He let himself fall to the ground, then pushed up and forward with his feet and hands, to make himself rocket into the robot in front of him.

It was all going really well, until one of the others hurled a soccer ball at his face, and he discovered they were actually _explosive_ soccer balls.

* * *

Ethan could hear shouts, and impacts, and explosions. He'd been Rangering for long enough to know a fight when he heard one. Especially since the explosions sounded like the two robots he'd just destroyed. He rounded the corner at a run to see - nothing.

Huh?

Kira appeared on the other side. She exchanged glances with him. "I thought he was here?" Ethan shrugged helplessly. At a loss, they stepped down into the grassy area and wandered, looking for something. Anything. To tell them where he'd gone.

"Doctor O," Kira said tightly into her morpher. "He's disappeared."

Ethan shook his head. "I have no idea where he went. There are no signs of any disturbance in the rock. No hidden doors. Either he was teleported, or there's something real weird going on."

"Yeah, because soccer robots just aren't weird enough."

"You had them too? Exactly," Ethan said grimly. "Nothing for us is ever weird enough. We get outweirded on a daily basis."

* * *

Tommy paused, breathing hard. He was still in good shape, no matter what the kids might think, but being a Ranger was certainly easier as a teenager. "I'll check in with Hayley. We've found the satellite receiver but I don't know what it does. Keep looking, guys."

Trent demorphed. "At least the robots have gone."

"Yeah - that might mean we're no longer a threat, though. They got what they wanted."

"Conner," Trent said. He sighed.

"I've hooked into all your morphers so you can hear this. I have some data for you. They're using the satellite to scan you," Hayley said grimly from the base. "They're picking up brainwave scans. That must be how they copied Ethan and then Kira. It looks like they've made modifications to the first set of scans, so they're planning something bigger with it. There's some kind of mineral in the rock face that blocks conventional visual and infrared scans," Hayley said. "Including our eyes. However, by using a focused wave converter I was able to get a little more information."

"How technobabblicious of you, Hayley!" Ethan said, grinning. "Colour me impressed."

Tommy could hear the faint smile in her voice. "It's what I'm here for."

"To impress us?" Trent asked.

"Someone has to do it," Hayley said gravely. "Anyway, there is an access point a little higher up than you guys were. About twenty metres higher up, in fact."

"Oh, great, I love heights," said Ethan, shuddering. "All right, we'll go in."

Trent looked at Tommy, who nodded. "We'll go in this way," he said. "See if we can shut this down."

* * *

Kira and Ethan began to climb the rock face. Ethan found Conner's morpher halfway up.

* * *

The lair was enormous, but the machine was compact. About the size of a desk, connected by wires to the receiver. There was a diagram of it on the wall above, in blue ink, with messy notes all over it. Everything looked unfinished.

"The security here really isn't very good," Tommy said disapprovingly, as Trent limped over the last of the soccer robots they'd deactivated-with-prejudice. "Now, how do we destroy this?"

Trent gave him a thumbs up. "Crossing wires usually works. Also, my knee is fine, stop worrying!"

Tommy laughed. "Make sure you stay morphed. We're safe from being electrocuted then."

"Yes, that would put a cramp in the day," Trent agreed. They started pulling out wires.

* * *

"What?" Elsa shrieked when the alarms began to go off. "I don't need this! It's nearly ready!"

"I told you they were here," Conner said from his uncomfortable spot, pinned in place by four soccer robots against a rock wall. "But you don't learn very quickly, do you." He gave her his best snarky grin. "You wanted me - not any of the others? I didn't know you cared."

Elsa snarled, face about an inch away from his. "The attempts to copy the Blue and Yellow Rangers weren't successful. I had plans to improve the process with you, but I'll have to regroup now." He could feel the angry heat radiating off her. "If I can't keep you to copy you properly, Red Ranger, then I'll just have to get rid of you. Drones! With me!"

She pushed the button on her control pad, and stalked out, hips swaying. The doors whooshed shut behind her. The fans behind the air vents ground to a halt, then slowly began to spin in the opposite direction.

Conner started to panic. The drones let go of his arms, then froze in place.

Conner tapped his morpher, even though he knew it was useless. It refused to chirp. "Doctor O." He tapped it again. "Kira. Ethan. Trent? You there?"

His head was feeling light. He leaned against the wall, carefully, as he wasn't sure he'd be able to stand up again. Conserve energy. Must conserve energy. Dr O had included suffocation in one of his many, many, interme- intermin- intermini- really long lectures about the many ways they could die and what they could do about it.

* * *

Ethan skidded to a halt next to a low glass window. "Kira."

She materialised at his side. Through the window, maybe twenty feet below her, she could see Conner. The door behind him was shut and obviously locked. The walls were rocky, with only the one window. Conner was unmorphed, shuddering, clutching at his throat, with his face awfully pale. He looked up, but she couldn't tell if he could see them - his eyes rolled up and then he collapsed.

* * *

They couldn't work out how to get down - there were too many corridors and doors. Ethan shot the window out and they both jumped down in a shower of broken glass.

Kira checked Conner's vitals. She tried to remain clinical, and to just do what she had to do, without giving rein to the voice that was shrieking inside her. "No pulse. No respiration. I'll breathe him," Kira said. "You compress his chest." Ethan nodded. Kira spared half a thought to thank both Dr O and school for the CPR lessons.

"Uh, Kira?" Ethan sounded nearly as scared as she was. "You might wanna demorph before you try to breathe him."

A burst of embarrassment made her blush. She had a quick image of how stupid it would be to try to breathe into Conner's mouth while she wore a helmet. "Power down." When the demorphing lights faded, she gave Ethan a quick grin. "Good point."

Kira took a deep breath, pinched Conner's nose shut, and blew into his mouth. His lips were dry and cool. "Breathe, Conner," she commanded.

Ethan, wide-eyed and panicky under a thin veneer of calm, counted out five compressions. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five."

"Breathe," Kira said. She blew another breath into his mouth, careful to breathe for herself too. Wouldn't do to faint on him.

Ethan counted again as he compressed his friend's chest. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five."

No change. Conner was motionless. Just as pale and waxy looking as before.

* * *

Conner drifted, lazily, slowly, drowsily. . .

He was vaguely aware of someone far away - two people - yelling at him, calling for him, but somehow it didn't seem important. He drifted past images of people, places, names.

A tree grew arms and grabbed at a serious girl with brown hair and a long skirt. She smacked it with a placard.

The word "CROSSES' flew down from overhead somewhere and wrapped itself around a ball. The letters wiggled then transformed into "SOCCER".

* * *

"Maybe we should give him power," Ethan said calmly, when it was obvious that Conner wasn't coming back by himself. He put Conner's morpher on him.

Kira nodded. They concentrated, heads bowed over their chests, preparing the energy inside themselves just like they did for when Conner transformed into the Triassic Ranger. Ethan felt a kind of grim satisfaction at how smoothly he and Kira worked together.

She met his eyes. They gestured towards Conner, and watched a torrent of energy pour into him. Conner arched backward, arms flung out, but his face remained slack. Ethan forced as much power from himself as he could, until the room started to go grey and he had to stop.

"It's not enough," Kira said weakly, gasping. "It's not enough!"

"I'll get onto the others," Ethan told her, trying to keep her together. "It'll be okay. Just keep feeding him what you can, without passing out."

"We found Conner but he's unconscious. Not responding to CPR. We have to give him power," Ethan said into the morpher. "Please. Send us whatever you can."

"Of course," Trent said over the morpher. "Just give us a moment to get rid of these guys." Ethan heard muffled sounds - impacts. Trent cried out in pain, then said breathlessly, "I'm fine. Here it comes."

"We destroyed the machine, Ethan," Dr O said. "And Elsa's gone. But she did something to it. I think the whole place is gonna go up."

"Oh, great," Ethan groaned.

"One thing at a time," Dr O said. "I'll send you power."

* * *

. . . and then the words 'DINO THUNDER" zoomed over his left shoulder, whirled around him a few times, then coalesced into a red dinosaur face on his left wrist. Conner looked at it, transfixed - it meant something, but what?

The dinosaur face faded, changing into the face of a guy with blue hair, then he faded into a girl with yellow lips, who became a guy with a bone-white face like a mime artist - Conner shuddered - who then became an older guy with an odd little black goatee-thing going on. Conner stared, still drifting along, until a woman with red hair appeared right in front of him. She rolled her eyes and hit him on the head with her laptop.

Then the words "OH CRAP" appeared in bright flashing neon on a sign directly in front of him, and he realised, and he turned and began to swim upstream.

"Dr O got a really cool fight when he almost died, but MY brain has to go all symbolic? That's just not fair."

It was tiring, difficult work, but he persevered. His arms and legs were burning with the effort and his throat hurt, even though he didn't seem to need to breathe, but it was nothing compared to how delighted he felt when he finally reached the beginning of the metaphysical river. It was tiled in the same slightly grubby small blue tiles as the local pool, and was signposted, helpfully, "BEGINNING OF DEATH RIVER", probably because Conner wasn't exactly sure how to spell 'metaphysical'

He touched the wall, which vanished in a shower of red lights.

His body convulsed. He jolted upright, dragged in a breath, then coughed for what felt like about an hour. His chest hurt, and his jaw ached, and he was suddenly aware of his heart beating, which had never really been much of an issue before except when he'd done really dumb things like try to outrun Kira on a raptor rider. Hands rubbed his back and stroked his hair back from his forehead. Probably more than one person, unless something really weird had happened to Dr O again.

The world came back to him. He was curled in a ball on a rocky floor, staring at the scuff marks on the right knee of his jeans, which had never looked so good.

"About time you woke up, idiot!"

Conner blinked. Her face was blurry. He rubbed his eyes. "Hey!" he said croakily. "I can't call you 'babe' but you can call me 'idiot'?"

"You can call me anything you like just now, I'm just glad you're all right." Kira unselfconsciously dragged the back of her hand across her eyes.

"I am too, dude," Ethan said. His voice was shaky. His eyes were bright, too.

Conner was silent for a moment, basking in their presence. And what they'd done for him. "Thanks," he said softly. "Um - who did the. . .?" He wiggled his fingers in front of his lips.

A grin grew slowly on Ethan's face. He pointed wordlessly at Kira.

"Oh, good. I mean, I like you and everything, dude, but," Conner licked his lips, "I didn't think strawberry lip gloss was really your thing."

"No need to explain," Ethan said solemnly.

"Hey!" Trent yelled from the wrecked remains of the window. "You guys all right? We have to get out of here!"

Conner looked at his friends. "We're great," he yelled back. "Come on, give an invalid a hand, would you?"

"Spoilt," Kira muttered from under his left shoulder. "Absolutely spoilt." They moved carefully towards the exit.

"Yeah," Ethan said. "We do way too much for you. I mean, I guess you help us now and then," and he couldn't hide a grin, "but we do WAY too much for you."

"Yeah, yeah," Conner said. "You know you love it. Any chance you could write an essay for me too?"

 


End file.
